Brianna's Story
by UltimanteFangirl5000
Summary: This were the turtles want to learn more about my OC Brianna. The question is, why doesn't she want to talk about her past? Find out in Brianna's Story.
1. Learning New Things

**Hey y'all! Okay so all y'all know about my OC Brianna, is that she's Karai's sister so I wrote this story so y'all could know more about her. This is basically when the turtles ask Brianna about her past with Shredder. Well, I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

It had only been a few days after Brianna started living with turtles but they were curious.

They knew nothing about her.

They only knew that she was raised by Shredder and she was technically Karai's sister.

They tried every way they knew how to learn more about Brianna.

They decided to try one more time.

They found her and Karai in the dojo where they usually were.

They watched the two girls fight for thirty minutes until Brianna knocked Karai down.

"What do y'all want?" Brianna asked when she finally noticed them.

"Bri, we know nothing about you. Can't you at least tell us a little bit about your past?" Raph asked.

Raph and Mikey were the ones that started the whole thing (mostly because they both had a crush on her) but soon Leo and Donnie wanted to know more too because if she was going to be there they wanted to know about her.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Brianna replied calmly.

"If you don't want to that'a fine but we want to know more about you." Leo said.

"Bri, it's the only way to shut them up so just tell them something." Karai whispered to her sister.

Brianna hated telling people about her past.

Brianna sighed and spoke, "Fine, just one thing and that's it."

"Finally, we get learn something about you." Mikey said.

"Alright, so what do y'all want to know?" Brianna asked with her arms crossed.

She wanted this to be over really quick.

"What did you do for fun when you were raised by Shredder?" Mikey asked.

"Practice ninjitsu." Brianna said quickly.

"He meant besides that." Donnie said.

"Nothing. I was never allowed to be a kid, and I had to grow up fast." Brianna said.

"Come on, there had to be something you liked to do." Leo said.

Brianna took a deep breath before she spoke, "I liked to sing and play pranks on people I trained with."

They were all shocked.

Brianna never seemed like the type to enjoy music or play pranks on people.

"What did you like to sing?" Raph asked.

"Different songs I knew." Brianna replied.

"What's your favorite song?" Mikey asked.

"My favorite country song is Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood, my favorite pop song is Chains by Nick Jonas and my favorite song of all time is In My Daughter's Eyes by Martina Mcbride." Brianna replied.

"What was the best prank you ever pulled, who was it on, and why did you pull it?" Mikey asked.

"It was when me and Karai were twelve. I was dating this guy named Able Dellidigo. Well, while we were dating my best guy friend, Benjamin Kade, told me that Able was cheating on me with Karai-" Brianna was cut of by Raph.

"Why would any dude cheat on you?! You're awesome!" Raph exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Raph.

"I'm gonna shut up now. Please continue Bri." Raph said.

"Well, I didn't believe this at first but then I heard more people say it so I thought it was true. I was so angry with Karai because I thought she stole him from me so that night I ploted my revenge. I knew she was scared of spiders so I put a realistic looking, fake spider in her room the next morning." Brianna said.

She was about to continue but Leo cut her off.

"Wait, Karai is afraid of spiders?" Leo asked suprised.

"She has been ever since we were seven." Brianna replied.

"Okay, you may continue." Leo said.

"Anyways, she was so scared the next morning. I was laughing so hard when she woke up-" Brianna was cut off by Mikey.

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"Because her screams are really high pitched, when she's scared." Brianna explained.

"Okay, continue." Mikey said.

"Well, she was so mad when she found out I done it. I felt so bad about it though because Able was actually hitting on her multiple times. Her reaction was so funny though. She was running out of her room faster than a cheetah." Brianna said slightly laughing.

Karai hit her in the back of the head lightly.

"Ow. Even when you hit lightly it hurts." Brianna said.

"You know I don't like it when you talk about it." Karai said.

"Well, that's all I'm telling y'all. No, more. Now don't ask me anything else." Brianna said.

"I've just got one more question." Raph said.

"Fine. What else?" Brianna asked.

"Can you please sing a little? We at least want to know what you sound like. You don't have to sing much." Raph said.

"Fine. Give me a minute to think." Brianna said.

She thought for a minute then began.

"I was thinkin' 'bout you, thinkn' bout us, what we gonna be

Opened my eyes, it was only just a dream

So I travled back down that road

Will you come back, no one knows

I realized it was only just a dream." Brianna finished.

The turtles were amazed.

She was amazing.

"What? I'm not that good." Brianna said.

"You've got the voice of an angel." Raph and Mikey said dreamily.

They looked at each other with a death glare.

"I'm seriously not that good." Brianna said.

"Brianna, I don't know you're definition of good, but you're good." Leo said.

"Do y'all really think I'm good?" Brianna asked.

"We value our lives so we would not lying to you. We really do think you're good." Donnie said.

"Thanks guys. That's means a lot to me." Brianna said with a smile.

"You're welcome. Now is there anything else you want to tell us?" Raph asked eagerly.

"In your dreams lover boy." Brianna said in a mocking tone.

The rest snickered.

Raph blushed a little.

"If anything you needed to know about me was relevant I'd tell you. Now please, the first time I say don't ask me about my past, don't ask me anything about myself." Brianna said.

"Okay, fine. We won't ask you anything else." Mikey said.

"Good, now please leave. Me and Karai where sparring when you barged in to interogate me." Brianna said.

"Can we watch?!" Mikey and Raph asked.

Brianna gave them her usual death glare.

"We meant could we train with you?" Raph said.

"Actually me and Karai wanted to spend some quality time with each other." Brianna said.

"You think training with each other is quality time with each other?" Mikey asked.

"Hey, we've gotten throuh some rough times by training with each other so please go." Brianna ordered.

The turtles left.

When they were gone Karai and Brianna began to train again.

In the living room Leo asked Raph and Mikey something.

"You two are gonna keep trying aren't you?" Leo asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep." Mikey and Raph said similtanieosly.

Leo shook his head as the two left.

They had learned a little about Brianna but every person was like a book.

Brianna's had only just open.

* * *

 **Well, what did y'all think? Oh, BTW sorry that I forgot to metion that Raph and Mikey had a crush on her. It slipped my mind when I was giving y'all her description and other facts about her. Well, I hope y'all enjoyed and if y'all want me to write a one-shot about when Brianna and the turtles first met I'll do that, it'll explain why Raph and Mikey have a crush on her and why they want to know more about her. Well, bye y'all! Specter 8 out.**


	2. I'm Here For You (Leo)

**Hey y'all! Okay so this is where Leo finds out something about Brianna and it's the main reason she doesn't talk about her past. I hope y'all enjoy! Constructive critazizam is advised.**

* * *

The team was once again battling the foot bots.

Brianna and Karai were fighting Shredder.

Karai got knocked out though.

"Join me Brianna and we can rule as father and daughter." Shredder said.

"Never! You're not my father!" Brianna yelled.

She managed to buy the turtles some time so they could all get out.

She escaped with them.

* * *

 _At the lair_

It was one hour after the fight.

Everyone else did whatever but Brianna decided to rest.

While she was sleeping she started thrashing.

She kept muttering something.

Leo heard her and decided to check on her.

He seen that she was probably having a nightmare.

He tried to wake her up but she wouldn't wake up.

He didn't know what was wrong.

He tried to wake her up again.

When she did wake up though she punched him.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Leo asked.

"Leo! I'm so sorry! I thought you were Shredder!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Why did you think that?" Leo asked.

She went silent.

"Brianna, what happened?" Leo asked.

He wanted to help her the best he could.

"H-He d-did something when I told him off for being so mean to Karai." Brianna said.

She brought her knees up to her chest and started crying.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. Is that why you had the nightmare?" Leo asked.

She nodded.

"I was so jealous when I found out Karai was living here with people who actually love her." Brianna attmited.

"Brianna, you've got people who love you. We're you're family." Leo said.

"Karai was the only one that actually loved me when we were raised by Shredder. Shredder acted like he did but he never did." Brianna said.

"Well, if you ever need anything or want to talk, I'm here for you." Leo said.

"Thanks Leo. Sorry for punching you." Brianna said.

"You're welcome. It's fine, I've had worse." Leo said.

Just then Karai came in.

"You okay sis?" Karai asked.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare but Leo helped me calm down." Brianna said.

"It was nothing." Leo said.

"Thanks Leo." Karai said.

"No problem." Leo said.

"I'm going back to sleep." Brianna said.

"Alright. If you need anything let us know." Karai said.

Her and Leo left.

Brianna went back to sleep.

 _'I knew I'd like living here. At least I've got a family now.'_ Brianna thought.

* * *

 **Well, what did y'all think? I hope y'all liked it and I hope this gives y'all a reason as to why Brianna doesn't like talking about her past. Next, Donnie is going to learn something about her. The one-shot about how the turtles and Brianna met will be out tomorrow. Well, have a good day y'all! Bye y'all! Specter 8 out.**


	3. You're A Genius (Donnie)

**Hey y'all! So this is where Donnie finds out something intersting about Brianna while he's working in the lab. I hope y'all enjoy! Constructive critaziam is advised.**

* * *

Donnie was working in the lab tying to perfect the retro-mutagen when Brianna walked in.

"Hey Donnie." Brianna said.

"Hi. What's wrong? Do you need anything?" Donnie asked.

"No, I just wanted to check your lab out. What are you doing with that mutagen?" Brianna asked.

"Trying to figure out how to perfect some retro-mutegen." Donnie said.

Brianna sat down beside him and watched.

"Well, if you add that it'll just frezze." Brianna said.

Donnie gave her a strange look.

How would she know about chemicals?

"How do you know that?" Donnie asked.

"I just watched Stockman experiment with mutagen and I picked up some stuff from him." Brianna explained.

"Oh. You never seemed like the kind of person to be interested in this kind of stuff. Do you know how I could perfect it?" Donnie asked.

He'd been trying for weeks.

"Um, I could help you out but I can't tell you exactly how to perfect it." Brianna said.

They worked in the lab for about an hour and Donnie was shocked at how smart she was.

He finally asked her something.

"Brianna, what's your IQ?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know. I've never really been interested in finding out. Why do you ask?" Brianna asked.

"Because you know what all these chemicals are and you've only observed Shredder's scinctest." Donnie said.

"Well, if I knew I'd tell you. And I'm not that smart." Brianna said.

"Okay, well I think I'm closer to perfecting the retro-mutagen because of your help. Thanks." Donnie said.

"You're welcome. Also add that and it should be perfected." Brianna said pointing at the sulfar.

Donnie looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" Brianna asked.

"That could cause it to explode." Donnie explained.

"Donnie, do you trust me?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah." Donnie said.

"It won't explode. Trust me." Brianna said.

"Okay, I hope you're right." Donnie said.

He added a drop of sulfar.

To his surprise it didn't explode!

It actually perfected the retro-mutagen!

"It worked! Brianna, you're a genius!" Donnie exclaimed happily.

He closed the canister and they went to tell the others.

"Guys! The retro-mutagen is now perfected!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Nice job Don." Raph said.

"It wasn't me that finally perfected it. It was Brianna." Donnie attmited.

Everyone looked at Brianna.

"Nice going Bri." Mikey said.

"Thanks." Brianna said.

"I didn't know you were that smart Brianna." Raph said.

"I picked up some stuff here and there." Brianna said.

This went on for another minute.

"So, I guess this means we can finally unmutate all the mutants." Leo said.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to Brianna." Donnie said.

The turtles were finally getting to find out more about Brianna but they still had a lot more to learn.

* * *

 **Well, what did y'all think? Next up Raph learns something very tragic about Brianna's past. Sorry for the short chapter but it's the best I can do. Well, I hope y'all enjoyed! Bye y'all! Specter 8 out.**


	4. Let Me Help You (Raph)

**Hey y'all! I wrote this late last night so if it sucks I'm sorry but it's the best I can provide. Well, I hope y'all enjoy! Constructive critazizam is advised.**

* * *

Everyone was once again in the dojo training.

Brianna and Raph were sparring.

Everything was going fine until something happened.

While they were sparring Raph aciddently cut her sleeve with his sia.

Brianna quickly moved her hand trying to keep her arm covered but while doing so Raph knocked her down and beat her.

"Yame. Both of you may sit down. Donantello, Leonardo you may begin." Splinter said.

They sat down.

"Karai, I need the jacket. Now, Raph cut my sleeve." Brianna whispered.

"It's in my room, I can't get it." Karai whispered back.

"I can't keep my hand on my arm forever." Brianna whispered.

"Well, you'll have to until we're done with training." Karai whispered back.

They were interuppted when Leo knocked Donnie down.

"Yame. You've all done well today. You are dissmissed." Splinter said.

They all left.

Raph grabbed Brianna's arm before she left though.

"What do you want Raph?" Brianna asked.

"Sorry for tearing your sleeve. I'll fix it if you want." Raph said.

"It's fine. Um, I'd preffer it if Karai fixed it." Brianna said.

She was afraid that the turtles would find out her secret.

"I don't mind. Besides I've seen people sew before. It's easy." Raph insisted.

"O-Okay. I'll be back in a second." Brianna said.

* * *

 _In Karai's Room_

"Are you crazy? If he finds out you know you'll have to tell him." Karai said.

"I know but he insisted on doing it. What do I do?" Brianna asked.

Karai thought for a minute.

"Just put some of your makeup on your arms and no one will see the scars." Karai said.

"Great idea." Brianna said.

She put some foundation on over her scars and put a t-shirt on.

* * *

 _In Raph's Room_

"Here you go Raph. I hope you can actually fix it." Brianna said handing him her shirt.

"I can fix it. Just give me a few minutes. Can you thread this needle though? My fingers are too big." Raph said.

"Sure." Brianna said.

She took the needle and threaded it.

"Here you go. I'll be in the living room when you're finished." Brianna told him.

She left and went in the living room.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

Brianna was watching tv when Raph came in.

"Here you go Brianna. Good as new." Raph said.

"Thanks Raph." Brianna said.

Just then Mikey threw a water balloon at Brianna.

The makeup started dripping off her arms and the scars became visable.

Raph stood there in shock.

Brianna started to run away but Raph grabbed her hand.

"Let go." Brianna ordered.

"Brianna, how did this happen?" Raph asked.

She knew she couldn't keep it a secret.

"You better sit down. It's a long story." Brianna said.

They sat down.

"Okay, now explain why your arms look like that." Raph said.

"It all started last year when Karai was still unable to capture y'all. A week before y'all met me Shredder called me and Karai to the main room for an important meeting. He started saying she was a failure and he was saying other stuff. I spoke out of turn because I couldn't stand hearing him say all that stuff so as punishment he cut me with his blades a couple times." Brianna said.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and countiued.

"It happened again the next day and the same results as last time happened but it got worse each time. Finally everytime we failed to capture y'all I would say it was my fault to protect Karai. The punishments got worse and worse everytime. The last time it happened before me and Karai started living here it was the worst. I nearly died because I confronted him about doing something to Karai. He wasn't the only one who beat me, it was Bradford and Xever. Karai was the only one who knew about it." Brianna said.

She let her tears roll down her cheeks.

"Is that why you always wear long sleeves?" Raph asked.

She nodded.

She was crying at this point.

Raph didn't know what to do.

His next action shocked her though.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Raph, I'll be fine." Brianna said.

"I want to help you feel better. This is the only way I know how to help you." Raph said.

He let her go when she stopped crying.

"You okay now?" Raph asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Raph, you're a great friend." Brianna said.

"You're welcome. I won't tell anyone. Also don't worry, they're gonna get it one day." Raph said.

"I hope you're right." Brianna said.

"Do you need anything else?" Raph asked.

"I'm fine." Brianna replied.

She went to her room.

 _'I'm just glad he doesn't know about the rest of my scars.'_ Brianna thought.

* * *

 **Well what did y'all think? I know I left y'all on a cliffhanger with the other scars she was talking about but I had to because I wanted to leave y'all wondering. I know that is totally not like Raph but I think when it counts he has a soft side. Next, Mikey learns something weird about Brianna. Well, I hope y'all enjoyed! Bye y'all! Specter 8 out.**


	5. Don't Be Emmbaresed (Mikey)

**Hey y'all! Okay so this is were Mikey finds out something wierd out about Brianna. Now Mikey would find this wierd about Brianna because of her persionalty. Well, I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

It was another regular Saturday for Mikey.

He pulled pranks on everyone in the lair, he watched Crognard the Barbarian, ate pizza, trained, and hung out with his brothers.

He never expected to find out something strange about Brianna though.

She hadn't come out of her room ever since training.

He decided to see if she was okay but he didn't expect what he seen when he went to check on her.

She was asleep but that wasn't the weird thing.

He seen that she had a doll with her.

He stared at what he seen not knowing wether to just keep quiet about it or ask her about it when she woke up.

He noticed she was waking up but before he got out of there she was awake.

"What do you want Mikey?" She asked sleepily.

"Um, I wanted to see if you were okay." Mikey said.

"I'm fine Mikey." She said.

"Why do you sleep with a doll?" Mikey asked.

Brianna turned red.

"Uh, um, t-this i-isn't m-mine." Brianna stuttered.

"Then why was it in your room and why were you holding it while you slept?" Mikey asked.

Brianna sighed and spoke, "Sit down, it's a long story."

Mikey sat on her bed beside her.

"Okay, when me and Karai were little we didn't ever get anything to entertain us when we were little. We would always sneek out and see if we could find stuff to entertain us when we didn't train. She found movies and I found Brianna the II." She said gestuing towards the doll.

"Why did you name her Brianna the II?" Mikey asked.

"I don't remember. Anyways, whenever I got scared at night or had a nightmare I had her. When I was seven I started caring for her like an actual child. After last year every time I got sad or started to cry I'd hold her and she'd make me feel better." Brianna said.

"So is that why you sleep with a doll?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah. I'm so emmbaresed right now." Brianna said.

"Don't be emmbaresed. That's normal. Just between you and me, Leo still sleeps with his baby blanket sometimes." Mikey said.

"Fearless sleeps with a blanket? That is just funny." Brianna said slightly laughing.

"Yeah, so don't be emmbaresed." Mikey said.

Mikey started to leave when Brianna grabbed his arm and pointed her tanto at him.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will make turtle soup out of you. Are we clear?" Brianna said in a dead serious tone.

"Yeah we're clear. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Mikey said in fear of his life.

Brianna put her tanto back under her pilliow and realesed his arm.

"Good. I trut you'll keep your word." Brianna said.

"When I make a promise I keep it." Mikey said.

"Okay. By the way, save me some pizza. I'll be out of here soon." Brianna said.

"Sir yes sir." Mikey said with a salute.

Brianna slightly laughed.

Mikey left.

Brianna laid back down to get some more sleep.

* * *

 **Well, what did y'all think? Also, since Brianna is based off of me everything except the child abuse thing is true about me. Yes, I sleep with a doll but I'm not emmbaresed about it. Next, just for fun April is gonna learn something cool about Brianna. Well, I hope y'all enjoyed! Bye y'all! Specter 8 out.**


End file.
